Just Another Pretty Face
by PuSHPiN
Summary: [After last book] Blair tries to get over Nate, and tries her best to avoid Serena, but what happens when summer comes, and things get hotter than the daily sun. What happens when more friendships are on the line, and boys are just another accessory.
1. Starting Fresh

**FYI: This Friday**

**Saint Delta Hall**

**Only the best will attend.**

* * *

Blair Waldorf sat in her new apartment that she shared with Vanessa Abrams, looking out the window and the view of the city. It was almost 7 p.m. and the party at Saint Delta Hall was just beginning. Blair fixed her hair in the window while she waited for Vanessa to finish her make-up in the bathroom. After discovering Serena and Nate in the bathroom on their Senior Spa trip, Blair had remained in her apartment for a couple of days. Even Vanessa had noticed a total change in her attitude, but decided not to mention it. She had the perfect room mate, why ruin it? 

Blair walked into the hall from the kitchen and knocked on the bathroom door. "What are you doing in there?" Blair called, pressing her ear up to the door. The lock shook and the wooden door finaly swung open, revealing a girl who knew more about make-up than she thought. Blair stood there shocked, staring at Vanessa's faint golden eye shadow and simple brown eyeliner. It almost looked as though she has worn it all her life. Vanessa gave a shy smile and moved out into the hallway, picking up her black prada shoes.

Blair looked at her. Vanessa was wearing a pale brown Calvin Klein top and faded sevens jeans, while she was wearing a sleeveless mint Versace dress that was only knee length. Just by looking at Vanessa, Blair could tell that she was over-dressed. Very over-dressed. "Hold on." Blair told her, and sprinted into her bedroom and tore off the dress. She flew into her closet and threw on a pale yellow Miu Miu tank top and a white mini skirt. Just before she left her bedroom, she picked up a thick pearl necklace and place it around her thin neck.

When she walked out into the hall, Vanessa smiled. "Ten times better." and laughed.

Arriving up in front of the Saint Delta Hall, Blair ran a hand through her hair and got out of the cab, followed by Vanessa. They were quickly met up wit Aaron, Blairs step-brother. They headed up to the huge glass doors where 2 butlers held the doors open. Blair made her way, smiling, along side Vanessa and Aaron. It's not that she was truely happy to be there, but to realize that she was wearing something she found in less than 2 minutes was quite amazing. Finally entering the huge room full of people, the first person Blair spotted was Nate. Only he wasn't alone. He was with Serena. Blair felt sick. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the other 2 had ditched her.

'_Ditched? Me being ditched? Is that how it was going to be?_' Blair shook those thoughts out of her head, smiled, and struted over to a couple of guys looking at her. Her gazed was caught on a blonde haired guy, wearing a simple grey shirt and loose navy blue khakis. He was getting up out of his seat, and before Blair could casually pass his table, he grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Hey. I'm Colin." He said. Blair was shocked to have fallen for a guy so soon. Normally it would take her days to get Nate out of her head and then pretend to like another guy. But this was different. His smile and charm. She tried to remember how her and Nate had first met, but her thoughts were quickly interupted by the blonde haired wonder. Blair smiled. "The names Blair." she said casually, trying not to hint that her knees were going weak. He motioned for her to sit, and she did. In the both where she was now sitting, there was another young man, whom she had never seen before. "Hi, i'm Kyle." He said, moving his hand toward her to shake. She took his hand and replied, "I'm Blair."

"Aren't you the one who was dating Nate Archibald?" Kyle asked, his smile turning into a frown. Blair looked out into the crowd. "Keyword 'was' " she replied. She looked over at Colin, and noticed his face had fallen. She thought of how uncomfortable he was, and began smiling when she realized that they had locked eyes. Blair raised her hand to her mouth and Colin began to blush. "Do you blush easily?" Blair asked him. He noded, just as his face began to return to normal color. "Good" she laughed and kissed him on the lips, leaving his face to turn a geniune shade of red.

Once they broke apart, she noticed one of the waiters walking by. Just as she got her breath back, she shouted for the waiter.  
"Excuse me, but could you please bring us two beers and a glass of champagne! Thank you!"

* * *

Read and Reply!

Well - thats the first chapter. And im working on the next one. Im all up for critisism if u think itll help..

thanx. pce


	2. Hate It Or Love It

_**Hate It Or Love It

* * *

**_

Serena van der Woodsen had just entered the Delta Hall and searched the area for anyone she noticed. As she walked in through the crowd, she noticed Blair sitting with two guys, but she knew if she walked over there, Blair would have ignored her. Seeking some attention, she finally found Nate sitting at the bar, sipping a beer. Walking quietly behind him, she placed her soft hands over his face and whispered "guess who". A smile appeared on Nates face, but then faded when he realized it wasn't Blair. He should have known better since the trip that Blair wasn't about to talk to him. She held grudges.

Serena took a seat next to him and ordered a drink. Dipping her hand into her bag, she grabbed her wallet and tipped the bartendor. He winked and went back to helping other customers. Nate sat there quietly, watching the crowd of people walking and dancing around without a care in the world. Serena finished off her drink and then grabbed his hand out to the dance floor.

"Come on! Lets dance!" She shouted over the music. Nate groaned but followed anyways. The music was loud and the floor was rumbling. Serena wrapped her arms around Nates neck and danced closer to him. Without even thinking about it, Nate placed his hands on her waist, and leaned in for a kiss. Serena moved in as well and they both met. Soon enough, they could feel all eyes on them, and as they broke apart, they noticed many faces whispering to one another and Serena saw a flash of short brown hair fleeing from the room. Serena couldn't tell if it was fate that made them kiss, or some horrible curse. Either way, she once again lost her chance of making up with Blair. On the other hand, Nate was in deeper than he could ever imagine. With his luck, Blair would leave New York without a good-bye.

"Come on." Serena whispered to him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the crowd and onto the street. Laughing happily, she called a cab and they both got in.

"Where are we going?" Nate asked. Serena gave him a little smirk and told the cabdriver take her to Ledge View Point. Nate had never heard of it, but shrugged it off. He wasn't in the mood to ask questions.

Almost 25 minutes later of complete silence, Serena looked over at Nate and smiled. She knew that they were only friends, but lately she had felt more of a connection with him than any other guy. Her stomach was full of butterflies and her head was swimming of happy thoughts of the two of them. Her only hope was that Nate had been feeling the same way about her. She knew that this might lower her friendship with Blair, but if they were in a fight right now, there was no harm in trying to get Nate and then make up with her. Her head was spinning with all the things that could go wrong, but the thing that made it better was the fact that she could possibly be with Nate everyday.

The cab pulled over and let them out. Serena paid the cabdriver and they both watched the cab speed down the road and back into the city. Taking his hand, they both walked over to the edge of the cliff, and watched as cars below them drove around. Serena was staring at the stars and then back at Nate, who was already looking at her. She blushed.

"Serena, why did we come up here?" Nate asked, placing his hands into his pockets. He was nervous about why she had been smiling the whole way here, and now that they were alone, he was expected the worst.

"Nate... I this may seem wrong, with Blair and all, but i really want to be with you. Only you." She spoke softly, her eyes avoiding his gaze. A silence came over both of them, and Serena could feel tears forming in her eyes. She looked at Nate, hoping to see something in his eyes, but all she got was the feeling of a heartbreak. Nate looked up at her, but then turned away.

"Sorry, but I dont think it would work. I like you and all Serena, but Id hate to ruin my relationship with Blair like I already have. I think we are best just staying friends. Sorry." Nate finished, and began to walk back to the city. He knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear, but he couldn't deal with girls right this second. Especially since his heart belonged to Blair; and it always would.

* * *

heyy, i hope you like this story so far. I love to get reviews so thanx for all who gave me them! please review! bye


End file.
